USA
The United States, better known as the USA, (English: The United States of America) is the 4th character in the game and he was added in the first version of Head Soccer. He is a 2-star Character in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style USA plays defensively, but even though he is one of the first characters, he kicks and dashes just as much as most other characters. He is not very fast and has a low jump in comparison with most characters. He has an awkward way of walking the ball in his own goal when it is on top of his head. He never tries to counter shots. Appearance USA's character is a stereotypical 80's American. His hair is light brown and slicked back and he has a pronounced face with a cleft in his chin. He has a large nose and lengthy eyes. He seems somewhat amused. He has long sideburns and an auburn tinge to his hair. Power Shot: Illusion Shot The USA's Power Shot is the "Illusion shot". The ball multiplies into eight balls, which all aim for the goal. 7/8 balls are fake, but after the shot has travelled a small distance, there will only be one ball left that is real. This means that the shot is a 100% goal when used close to the goal, as the ball will go through the defender. For a short time after the shot, the ball becomes invisible to the opponent and translucent to whoever uses the shot. Unlike other power shots with multiple balls such as Germany's and Spain's, there is only one real ball while the others are fake. Costume USA doesn't wear a standard costume. Sound Effects of USA Power Shot (Korean) Hurt Sound Unlock Requirements Win a Tournament final in Sudden Death or pay 300,000 points. This is considered easy to achieve, as there is a tip in the unlock requirements guide. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks The best way to stop the USA's Power Shot is to counter it when you have a special counter attack, or otherwise power block it. Remember that it is actually an ordinary straight-line shot, but the ball starts off a little bit more in front of the USA. That makes the shot suitable to pass your opponent close in front of the goal. That means that the shot shouldn't be used right after a kick-off. For more tips, visit our Power Shot Guide. History Collage Click here to see the collage of USA. Trivia *The United States is the 4th character and appeared in Head Soccer version 1.0. *He is the first North American Country in the game. *He is the only character in the game with an invisible Power Shot. *He is the first character that has a cleft on his chin, the other two are Canada and Thailand *The ball in his shot is supposed to turn invisible, and that's what it does when your opponent uses it; you can't see the ball. However, when you are the USA, your CPU opponent will always exactly know where the ball is, because of the coding. If the coding error was fixed, the defender would probably walk forward until he hits the end of your goal, as with France. * He is the fourth character in the game whose voice changes when he does his power shot if you select Korean as your language. The others are as follows: South Korea, Cameroon, Nigeria, Japan and Brazil. * His head structure is \¯). Category:Characters Category:North American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.0 Category:Referenced Characters Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume